


and all those conversations are the secrets that i keep

by orphan_account



Category: Tell Me Why (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Written before Game Release, ronancest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alyson is in love with Tyler and all of his little things.
Relationships: Alyson Ronan & Tyler Ronan, Alyson Ronan/Tyler Ronan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	and all those conversations are the secrets that i keep

Alyson laughs. Tyler giggles. They hold each other close as they dance, maneuvering in sync with the music. The beats and melody fill their ears as they focus on each other.

Alyson loves Tyler. She loves his short stature, his pale skin, his awkward demeanor, his shyness, and every little insecurity he has.

It’s a shame that he doesn’t view himself like she views him. No words can she use to express her admiration for him - perfection utterly personified. Her brother, her lover.

She loves him in a way that, surely, if they had to part, she would rather die a cruel death.

And he loves her just the same.


End file.
